No Way
by Xia Rain
Summary: Really old GotenBra fic I'm putting up. Tell me what yah think, ples. Bra finds out Goten's been lying to her.


Hi people! I've suddenly gotten back in the dbz mode. So I'm posting this story, which I had written a while ago, when I first started out with the fanfic thing. Along with the story, you might remember "Insane Crazy" Which I'm also thinking of reposting. Anyway, I didn't bother revising this, because I wanted to see how you all like it without my present help. So here goes!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own dragonballZ, but if you would sell it to me....  
  
Note: this is my first G/B fic. Also, it's kinda short. It looks long because ff. Net says it's to short so I had to find a way to make it longer. Its written in Bra's POV. This is dedicated to my best friend Natalie.  
  
"Hey, Bra, What's up?" said Goten over the phone line. "Well, Goten, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight, maybe watch a few videos.... Munch on popcorn, and chips..." I said, anxiously twirling the phone cord between my fingers. "You know, Bra, I'd like too, but I have a date with Paris tonight." "Oh, ok." I said, my voice cracking. "Maybe some other time?" Goten said, sounding uncertain. "Yeah, whatever." I said, and hung up the phone. ~flashback~ "Hi, Goten!" I said cheerfully on the phone. " Wanna go to the park or something tonight?"  
  
"Sorry, Bra, I can't. I have a date with Paris." "But you had a date with her yesterday, and the day before! Is she making you go out with her?" "No, I- I asked her out. Well maybe I'll see you later then Bra." In reply, I hung up the phone.  
  
~end flashback~ I slid to the floor and buried my face in my hands. Damn. Another date with that slut Paris. I've had the same conversation with Goten every night for the past three weeks. I ask him to do something with me, he says,' sorry, no, I have a date with Paris.' It's like him saying to me," sorry, I'm gonna have a date with Paris every night, so don't bother calling me anymore.' Doesn't he know that I've had a crush on him since I was five? Doesn't he know that Paris was using him since I was five? I've tried every trick in the book. What should I do now, act like Paris? Wear slutty outfits and eat ice cream with my fingers? With my reputation, it shouldn't be hard to get only one guy. But nooo, I've been trying for fourteen years, but all I've gotten was for him to stop calling me "BB". I slowly stood up, then reaching for the phone to call Pan. Pan is my absolute best friend in the world. I can tell her about anything and she won't laugh or make fun of me. Just as I picked up the phone, however, she came bursting through the door. "Pan?" I said in amazement. "I was just about to call you! How did you know to come over?" "Goten called me and told me you weren't sounding to good on the phone, so I decided to come over." She said, plopping down on the couch.  
  
"Don't I get a hi?" I said in mock annoyance.  
  
"yeah, whatever." Pan smirked." So what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, it's your uncle." I said, sitting down on the couch also. "I haven't seen him for three weeks. I call him every night, but he always has a date with Paris."  
  
"What?" Pan asked, looking at me. "What did you say?"  
  
"Everyday for the last three weeks, I call your uncle, and he has a date with Paris. Do I have to spell it for you?" I said.  
  
Pan suddenly burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips. "Br-Bra, Goten and Paris broke up exactly three weeks ago!" " Wha-what?" I was stunned. "You can't be serious!" Pan tossed me her cell phone. "Here." she said, still laughing. " Call and see if he's there. Oh, and disguise your voice." I picked up the phone and dialed Goten's number, which I know by heart. " Hello?" I heard Goten's voice over the phone for the second time tonight." Hello, I'm calling to tell you that you've won fifty dollars in a contest run by Capsule Corporation!" I said in a sickly sweet voice. Pan continued to laugh.  
  
"But I didn't enter any contests!" Goten said surprised. " Sir, you were entered in the contest by Bra Briefs, co-president of capsule corp." I said, trying not to laugh myself. " And who is this?" Goten said suspiciously.  
  
" This is..uh.. Nokia Weekends." I read aloud what brand of cell Phone Pan had. At that, Pan fell of the couch, still laughing. " I'm Ms. Briefs secretary." "uh.... Ok." Goten said, sounding convinced. " When do I have to redeem it?" "Uuummmm... tonight! At the front desk of capsule corp. We'll send a car to pick you up."  
  
Then I hung up. Pan finally stopped laughing and said," So, what's your master plan, Ms. Briefs?"  
  
"I don't know yet, so you have to help me think." I said." but we've got to hurry, Goten is expecting a car any minute now."  
  
We sat there and pondered(A/N there's that word again). Suddenly an idea popped into my head.  
  
"I've got it! Why don't you pretend to be "Ms. Nokia Weekends", give him his money, then I'll run into him outside. Ok?"  
  
"all right." Pan said, approving.  
  
"Ok, you go upstairs and pick out something to wear, and I'll call the car company." I said, reaching for her phone again.  
  
Pan put on a face of fake horror.  
  
"You're actually gonna let me pick out a outfit, and you're not going to come up and make sure I have the right amount of makeup, or that I'm didn't pick something like an old training gi? Wow, I'm surprised."  
  
"I don't always do that, do I?" I asked.  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Hmph!" we both stuck our tongues out, then she scampered upstairs.  
  
I opened her phone , dialed the C.C.C.C.(Capsule corporation car company) And said, "this is Nokia Weekends of Capsule Corp. I would like a car deliver to 4231 West Ave. Of Satan City, where you will pick up a boy and Drive him to the company. Understand?"  
  
When I heard the man on the other end say ok, I hung up and yelled up to Pan, "Pan, hurry up! You're taking to long!". Pan came bounding down the stairs, wearing knee-high black boots, a Black short skirt, and a yellow long-sleeved shirt. "Oohhhh, you found my new outfit!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, it was one of the few thing you had that I liked."  
  
"You can keep it." I said. "It looks better on you and It clashes with my hair." We ran outside and I uncapsulized my car. We hopped in and drove off to capsule corp.  
  
"Pan, you ready?" I said as I saw the car drop Goten off. She nodded.  
  
I have to admit, I didn't recognize her at all. She was wearing a Beautiful shade of lipstick,(I think it was called Partially pink)  
  
and a small bit of dark red blush along her cheekbones. She also had on some Mascara, Which made her Onyx eyes bigger and rounder.  
  
As Goten came in, I silently hovered to the back exit. Pan and I had made sure that the alarm didn't go off when I left beforehand. " Good Evening sir, How may I help you?" I heard Pan Say in a really sweet voice. I knew she was laughing inside, though. " Um, yes I'm here to claim a prize I won here?" Goten said doubtfully.  
  
"Ah, yes, you must be Mr. Son?" Pan inquired. Man, she was good. Goten nodded. "well, sir, I need you to sign your name here." Pan handed Goten a pen and a form we made up on the computer in my C.C. office. Goten nodded again, then signed his loopy signature, and I knew it was time to go.  
  
I crept out the door, then quietly shut it. I went to the middle of the sidewalk and waited. Suddenly the door opened and Goten stepped out.  
  
"Goten, Imagine running into you here!" I said, walking up to him. " Yeah, funny, isn't it?" he said smirking. As he turned to go, he looked over his shoulder, and said, "By, the way, do you want your fifty dollars back?" My mouth dropped open.  
  
"I mean, I'm sure you and Pan need it to pull more schemes on other people." He continued. "But-how did you know?" I said dumbfounded as Pan came running out. " Um, I don't know, but the last time I checked, we had caller i.d." he emphasized that last part, then turned to Pan."and you Pan? In a SKIRT? I thought I would never see the day."  
  
POW! Pan smacked him dead upside his head. "For your information, I DO wear skirts, but I like jeans better!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Ok, ok! Jeez, don't get so uptight." Goten said, rubbing his head. " besides, Goten." I said, a smirk playing on my lips. "I thought you had a date with Paris tonight?" "Um, you see..." he said. "I'll just leave you two alone." Said Pan, and she blasted off into the sky.  
  
Suddenly, it didn't seem so funny anymore. "Well?" I put my hands on my hips. "Uumm.. it was canceled?" Goten said hopefully. "Why?" I asked, hoping for a straight answer. "Be- because we broke up three weeks ago." Goten sighed." Bra, I'm sorry if I-"Goten started, but I cut him off. "Why? Why would you lie to me, Goten?" I said, tears streaming down my face. "I lied to you because-"He stopped. "I did it because I love you, B- Chan." My tears stopped. "Wha- What?" "I love you Bra, and I would like nothing better than to be with you. Please give me a chance..." he trailed off, looking at me. What I saw in his eyes were hope, caring, love, and...me. I took a step up to him and hesitated. But then I threw my arms around him and Said, "I love you too, Goten. Then we locked into a passionate kiss, thinking of nothing but each other.  
  
~*~*~* That was my first G/B fic! Please review! I'm thinking of writing a humor sequel to it, with Pan and Trunks. As a matter of fact, I already started it, and if I get enough reviews, I'll post it. Ja for now! 


End file.
